


Bad Things: Gunshot Wound

by JjdoggieS



Series: Bad Things Bingo [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Goes In Panic Mode, And In The World, Bad Luck Hargreeves, Bad Luck Hargreeves Children, Bad Things Bingo, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Diego Leads The Team, Diego Takes Charge, Five Is The Smartest Person In Their Group, From Reginald, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Gunshot, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Persons, Kidnapped Siblings, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Missing siblings, Prompt Fill, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Slight Numbers As Names, Two People Get Kidnapped, gunshot wound, prompt, reginald hargreeves is a dick, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Nothing is ever as easy as it seems for the Hargreeves children.After a mission that ends far too easily, the remaining Hargreeves are in for a surprise. Ben got shot. And two of their siblings are missing. Great.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), The Hargreeves & Dr. Pogo (Umbrella Academy), Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: Bad Things Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Bad Things: Gunshot Wound

**Author's Note:**

> The power has been out at my house all day so I haven't been able to upload this until now.
> 
> This will have a follow-up ish thing (more in the end notes) but both will be readable on their own.

They’ve learned that it doesn’t take much to cause Vanya to be on edge; considering that she could hear a whole hell of a lot more than any of them could, it was understandable. But when Luther’s stupid plan to split up, who are they the mystery gang, he figured she’d be good to have on what was esentially their lookout. Their team is split into three groups. Luther and Allison (shocker, they were always together), Diego and Five (not too odd, they always got paired together before), and Klaus, Ben and Vanya (disastrous, Ben and Vanya’s powers were the easiest to lose control with followed by Klaus, so why they were together Diego didn’t know).

Luther’s plan was for him and Allison to through the warehouse and confront their suspected criminals (drug dealers, Diego’s mind supplied), Diego and Five were to go through some back entrance stealthily, while Klaus’s group was staying outside ensuring none of the criminals escaped.

Everything would’ve been fine if the stupid metal in the stupid walls didn’t completely fuck up their communicators. Diego and Five could still talk to and hear Luther and Allison well enough to understand whatever they were saying, but there was absolutely no communication between the four of them and the three outside.

But in true Hargreeves fashion, they didn’t discover this until there was an issue. “Klaus? Ben? Vanya? Guys?” Luther had been calling for them for almost five minutes but it felt like it had been hours. There had been four of the six criminals they had been expecting, the other two never showed up.

“Why doesn’t someone just go outside to get them instead of using these stupid things?” There is a reason Five will always be the smartest person on their team.

And apparently Luther and Diego agreed with that sentiment because the next thing Luther said was, “Diego, go get Klaus, Ben and Vanya. Five stay with Allison and me.”

Not waiting another anxious second, Diego charged out the nearest door he could see. After exiting the building he was expecting blinding sunlight and his three siblings aimlessly waiting around outside. Instead, he got the beginning of a thunderstorm, two of his siblings missing, and Ben lying on the ground clutching a bloody hand to his abdomen. 

“Shit.” Diego ran to where his brother was bleeding on the ground, trusting his powers Diego threw his stupid communicator back into the building. And based on the sound of the metal hitting something followed by a muffled ‘ow’, it hit someone. Returning his full attention to his bleeding brother Diego asked, “Ben, are you okay? What happened?”

Ben’s eyes snapped open and looked up to him. “Oh, hey D.” How the fuck is he so calm right now? The resounding pop of Five came from just behind him. “Hi Five.”

“Ben,” Five said, jumping over to Ben’s other side, “Are you okay? What happened?”

Just as their brother was about to answer, he winced in pain and hiss escaping his mouth. “I’m fine.” Ben sighed, slumping against the ground in relief.

“What happened Ben? Where’s Klaus and Vanya?” Diego asked. He had a feeling he could guess what happened, both to his brother and his presumably missing siblings.

“They’re gone.” Um, what?

Thankfully Five could understand Diego’s confusion. “What do you mean they’re gone Ben?”

“There was this guy, no two, there were two guys. Two guys.” Ben said, his voice beginning to trail off towards the end. Shit. They were probably the two they were missing early. The ones they thought hadn’t shown up, except they did and they shot his brother and took his other brother and sister. “These two guys showed up, they were dressed like security guards or like police officers, they had a security like a swat van thing. I don’t know what that thing was.”

“Get to the point Ben,” Five said, “we can go over all of the details later.”

“Yeah, sorry. The first guy shot me while the second guy knocked out V-vanya first I think, and then Klaus.” Ben continued, the Eldritch moving uncomfortably and seemingly in pain in his stomach. “They thought I was dead or out of it or something, they put Klaus and Vanya in their van thing and they, they left.”

As Ben finished his cliff-noted retelling of what happened, the police and Pogo had arrived. The police quickly whisked the four caught criminals away and left Pogo with the remaining Hargreeves children. Luther and Allison had joined Diego, Five, Ben and Pogo outside as the police entered the warehouse to collect the criminals.

Pogo ushered the remaining children into the car he’d arrived in. Luther sat in the front, while Diego, Allison and Five sat in the back row, and Ben was lying on the seats of the middle row. Diego and Five were telling Luther, Allison and Pogo what Ben had told them while Ben was trying his best to, 1. Not bleed out on their way back to the mansion and 2. Not get any blood on any of the seats of the car.

When they got back to the mansion, avoiding their awaiting fans by going through their back entrance, Grace was awaiting their arrival with her medical attire on. Pogo must have called the house to let them, or at least Grace, know what had happened.

The remaining four Hargreeves waited in the hallway by their medical room, their father had decided to wait for their mission report until the entire Academy had returned. He told them they had to get Number Four and Number Seven back from wherever they were, but he wouldn’t be helping them as consequences for letting them get taken or some bullshit. Like they had a choice in that.

“What are we going to do?” Allison asked, her head buried in her hands.

“It’s going to be okay Allison.” Luther said, trying to comfort their sister but being quite unsuccessful.

“How do you know that Luther?” Allison asked, more like demanded but that’s beside the point, “Right now two of our siblings are missing, again. Ben got shot, again. And the worst part is we have no leads; absolutely no leads about where our brother and sister have been stolen and taken to. Hell, we don’t even know if they’re still alive.” Allison had started pacing up and down the short space of the hallway while her remaining three brothers became more anxious and unnerved with every issue she fretted about.

There was what felt like hours of palpable silence between the four siblings. “Okay.” Diego said, causing his remaining three siblings to look over to him.

“Okay? Okay what Diego?” Five asked.

“Um, okay, we j-just have t-to, we just have to get through this one step at a time.” Diego said, First we need to wait until Ben is okayed by Mom. Then we go over all the details we can with Ben and try to find a lead from there.” Luther and Five nodded in agreement with Diego’s plan as he finished while Allison had stopped pacing and looked a bit more relieved than she had before.

The resounding clacking of Pogo’s cane resinanted from the other end of the hallway, the remaining Hargreeves children quickly scrambled into their positions in line. Once Pogo had reached them they noticed he looked about as distraught as they did; he sighed “We have received a message addressed for you children.” Pogo handed Five a tablet he had been holding. On the screen there was a short message, ‘To the remaining Umbrella Academy brats’ and video. The video was of Klaus and Vanya. In Hotel Oblivion. With Dr. Terminal. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> The follow-up for this will be the next Bad Things Bingo: Hostage Video
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you guys think.


End file.
